Rapunzel
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: "OMG when I was babysitting yesterday I met this super cute dad in the park, do you mind if I borrow your kid again because I may or may not have neglected to tell him I'm not his mom!" (This turned out so fluffy and Cinderella story like, not even ashamed)
_**I own absolutely none of OUAT, Captain Swan, Snowing, Outlaw Queen, I own nothing of any of that. It all belongs to the awesome writers, cast, crew, producers, directors and all of those wonderful people! :)**_

 _ **I literally only own the prompt which popped into my head when my friends aunt pretended to be her mum in the park when a cute guy passed us (it was a fun day). They're together now, if you were wondering, and he knows the truth. All's fair in love and war, right?**_

 _ **This is like insanely Disney Princess like so... I loved writing every word of it, and did so with a lovely light in my eyes, OK! Too cheesy, too cheesy. Moving on...**_

 _ **Rapunzel**_

 _ **3rd Person**_

Mary Margaret Nolan huffed in annoyance at the sight of her sister in law in front of the TV with her brother David and young nephew Daniel, watching some program about a cat and a mouse hilariously chasing after each other- the mouse almost always winning.

"David?" The young, raven haired, woman calls to her husband, but he just grunts in reply. "David." She calls again, to no avail, but Emma looks around as if there's a buzzing by her head. "David Nolan."

Emma's head slowly looks over to Mary Margaret, beaming at the knowledge that she's slightly ticked off by David's ignorance of her, and then taps David on the shoulder- before pointing to his wife with a wicked grin. "You're in trouble..." Emma teases, before her smirk drops when Mary Margaret's glare is directed on her and her only.

"Looks like you are too." David notes and they share a look of both horror and mocking before their heads slowly disappear under the cushions of the sofa.

"David Nolan and Emma Swan-Nolan you get you asses out of that couch right now." Both heads snap up simultaneously in what can only be described as pure fear, the blonde looking almost innocent as she smiles at her sister in law. "David, you and I are going to this lunch with Regina and Robin tomorrow whether or not it kills me."

It's not like David and Mary Margaret didn't love her friend and husband but they lived two hours away and they would have to leave little Daniel with a babysitter since Emma claimed she had to go to a work party that day and the lunch would be in a place where children weren't exactly... appreciated.

It's Regina, the place would obviously be of a higher class then a place fit for children.

"But it's so _early_." David complains. "I mean, I love them and all but they didn't invite Emma which is very, very rude."

"They did invite Emma, she declined because she claimed she had to go to a party for work." David raises an eyebrow but Emma decides to defend herself, looking offended as if they'd both slapped her in the face at the same time.

"I do have a party to go to, I shall have you know!" Emma states, arms pointing to the TV as both people in front of her sigh (Mary Margaret) and smirk (David). "I am having a party with my favorite people too!"

"Who?"

Emma opens her mouth but closes it and opens it once again before pointing at the TV once more. "Clarice, Buffalo Bill, Hannibal Lector..."

"So Silence Of The Lambs is your party?" Emma has the audacity to look more offended than she did before, frowning and attempting to give her sister in law the finger without letting the three year old Daniel see (and failing, he giggled at her).

"Fine, also Edward Norton, Ralph Fiennes and-"

"Red Dragon **and** Silence Of The Lambs?" Emma sighs and nods, looking not at all ashamed as she falls into the soft cushions.

Feeling evil and thinking of her bank numbers decreasing, Mary Margaret gives David _the look_ and he grins as he knows her plans. "Emma, since you genuinely don't have an important thing to do- do not comment or I will call Regina," Emma's mouth snaps shut and she pretends to seal it closed forever, faking handing the key to David with wide eyes. "You can look after Daniel instead of us paying for a sitter."

"Actually, Mary Margaret, I have got a work thing... totally last minute, not a TV in sight, rather boring actually, probably wouldn't want little Daniel around it. So very sorry, such a shame, I'll be off-"

"Emma Swan-Nolan," Emma halts in her standing, half way perched in the air with a grimace and bared teeth, silently hoping she'll forget. "Just because you aren't moving doesn't mean I can't see you."

"Damn it!" Daniel giggles from his place next to David. "Fine! Fine! I will look after the little mite if you promise not to utter a word to Regina or Robin about why I'm not at the lunch because I will not forgive you... ever!"

"I knew you'd come round to see my way of thinking."

* * *

Liam Jones tapped his foot at his little ( _younger_ a voice in his head chimes) brother, who was currently occupied writing down something in his ever present planner, irritated by the lack of attention his brother was shedding his way. "Killian Jones, get your nose out of that book or you'll have paper cuts all over you."

"It's an planner, Liam, not a book." Killian informed him, huffing as he finishes his writing and throwing his pen on the desk. "I'm sorry, alright, but I need to get this finished or-"

"Or nothing!" Liam takes his brother by the shoulders. "You promised Elsa and I that you would look after Fallon for the next two weeks while we're visiting her sister, please don't be in that thing all the time."

"I won't be, brother, I promise you that. I just wanted to write down the plan in case I forgot, this is a big-"

"Killian, you quite literally just won an award for a film you were in... what was it again? Oh yeah! You just won a BAFTA for Christ sakes-"

"It's not about the award, brother, this is about another-

"I understand how you don't care about the awards, but you will win one some day and some day very soon if I can help it. However, you are thirty two years old with barely any knowledge of the outside world."

"I have a very wide knowledge of the world, Liam, alright? Last week I watched the news for an hour and... found out that I wasted an hour on learning about things I can't help but what I could have been doing was figuring out what film I'm going to do next by writing a pros and cons list-"

"How far have you gotten?"

"Not very." Killian admits, looking down to the wooden floors beneath the two Jones men and Liam drags him away from his study to go downstairs where his sister in law and niece are waiting. "I just... I want to make sure I make the right decision and it feels like every one I make is the wrong one."

"What films have asked you?" Liam asks and Killian shrugs. "Alright, how many?"

Killian coughs, reaching up to scratch behind his ear with his hand, not looking at Liam by focusing his gaze on the stairs they've begun to walk down. "Seven."

" _Seven_?" Liam asks and Killian nods to confirm it's true. "That's amazing." Liam notices that Killian seems uncomfortable and nudges him. "How about you look after Fallon for two weeks and take her advice?"

"She's five years old and refuses to talk about anything other than Tangled," Killian deadpans, raising an eyebrow at his brother. "She'll tell me to play that Flynn fellow and to 'find my Rapunzel'."

"Exactly! Smart girl." Killian rolls his eyes. "Go find your Rapunzel."

* * *

Emma eases herself down onto a bench next to an elderly man, who five minutes later leaves her alone (how rude!), to watch little Daniel run around the playground with a young blonde boy, not a care in the world and giggling like mad.

About ten minutes after her not-so-friendly elderly not-so-gentleman leaves her, a man gingerly steps up to her and smiles softly at her, which she reciprocates in the manner of being kind. "May I sit by you, love?"

"Sure, go ahead, I've been abandoned by a old man so... have at it!" The other man grins and sits besides her, before his head searches around for something and he waves over to a young blonde girl as if to tell her he's sat there. "I'm Emma." She extends a hand which he takes with a kind smile.

"Killian Jones." He sits back on the bench, looking nervous for a moment but is delighted (and surprised) to see her completely unphased by his words and is about to comment before a little squeal is heard- closely followed by the sound of laughter and footsteps rushing to him.

He smiles at the sight of the girl he'd waved at rushes to the two of them, giant grin on her face and arm extended with a small purple purse imprinted with Rapunzel and Flynn from Tangled on it. "Can you hold this, please?"

"Of course I can, lass, who are you playing with?" The little girl ignores him however and rounds on Emma, big blue eyes searching her own green ones with wonder and happiness.

"I'm Fallon Saiorse Jones, I'm five years old and I think you look like Rapunzel!" Killian groans internally, and Emma raises an eyebrow before smiling at the young girl. "It means you're pretty."

"Well thank you very much, you're pretty too." Emma smiles as Fallon looks excited. "Like a regular day Cinderella." Fallon squeals with happiness, thanking her before running off again, leaving Killian with her little bag in hand and Emma grinning from ear to ear.

Emma notices the young blonde girl rush off to where Daniel is, the brunette, brown eyed three year old yelling in excitement and Emma notes that the two must have met before or made friends in the fifteen minutes they've known each other, the blonde boy from earlier is gone and they're the only two playing. "Looks like Fallon found Daniel."

"Daniel?"

"Daniel," Emma points towards her nephew with a smile, teeth baring happily. "Daniel Lance Nolan, he's three." She waves over to him when he notices her. "He's-" She's cut off by the ringing of a phone and Killian reaches into his pocket, pulling it out with a sigh at the name and answering it with an apologetic frown.

Emma watches his jaw tighten and set, pulsing as he replies to whatever his caller is telling him, every so often laughing or grinning at what is being said. However when he finally comes off the phone two minutes later, Emma has to take her own- it being Mary Margaret and David who reminded her that this was around about the time she had to take Daniel to his reading class with Belle.

"I have to go," Emma tells him and he frowns, she smiles apologetically. "Reading class with Belle, but you guys can come along?" Emma suggests and he smiles. "I always look for someone to talk to whenever I take him, come with? Unless you have other plans?"

"No, no, I'd love too."

* * *

Belle's reading class was more fun than Emma expected with Killian to speak to, both of them sharing stories about the two young children they were with and eventually going to Granny's for lunch.

It was all going great, they were both laughing and flirting harmlessly- her slightly attracted to him and him completely _gone-_ before Killian and Fallon walked to two back to Emma's apartment with a promise to meet again the next day seeing as it was the holidays and a weekend.

However, it did not stay going well as Daniel went up to her aparment first with Fallon speaking nonsense about Disney movies and what they would do the next day, with both children gone Emma went on to talk about them with her new found friend. "Can I say something that may sound strange?"

"After spending the whole day with you, nothing is strange anymore, Swan." He informs her and she rolls her eyes as she unlocks her door and leads Daniel in- not inviting Killian and Fallon in because Fallon seemed to be tired as she slumped against his knee.

"I just wanted to say that you are a really good dad." Emma states and his eyes widen, they had never told each other about their relationship to the children they'd both just assumed. "I mean, I didn't really have a dad growing up and seeing you two together makes me realize what I was missing."

He was going to correct her but after her slight glimpse into her life he just picks up the now practically napping Fallon and smiles at her as the little girls head droops on his shoulder. "Well I think you're an excellent mother to that boy, love."

With a wink and both freaking out internally, he turns and leaves.

* * *

Emma expresses her shock of what Killian thought to Mary Margaret the next day, however not before they announce they had to cancel the lunch and are on their way home as they speak- Mary Margaret sat in their truck as David comments and drives. "You guys can't come home!"

"You can not lie to this guy, alright Emma?" She hears David ask/state and she rolls her eyes. "He sounds like a nice guy! Him and his daughter don't deserve to be played around with this whole pretending thing, you know that, it's not great to know when someone is lying to you."

"But he's such a nice guy. And if he finds out that I lied now he'll be so mad." Emma complains and Mary Margaret gives her a disapproving look before telling her they were pulling into her road and they'd speak in person.

Ten minutes later, after checking that Daniel is still asleep in Emma's guest bedroom (made up just for him), David and Mary Margaret try once more to convince her to tell him the truth. "This man, Killian, he sounds like a decent man and surely he'd understand."

"Killian Jones?" David asks, for what seems to be the seventh time since he'd found out his name.

"Yes, Killian Jones." Mary Margaret's head suddenly snaps from Emma to the coffee table where her phone is and she taps away silently, Emma arguing against her complete ignorance of Emma's problem.

"Is this the guy you met today?" Mary Margaret asks, suddenly turning her phone to show a photo of someone's Instagram profile, where a picture of Killian and Fallon has been posted with the caption '#familygoals my' and then a earth symbol to represent ' _my world'._

"Yes," Emma smiles. "That's Killian, why? How did you guess that, that's really impressive."

David's jaw drops as he holds out his phone to Emma this time, another photo of Killian however he's stood next to a very familiar face... "Is that," Emma begins, before shrugging off the notion like a bad rash. "A Leonardo DiCaprio lookalike?"

Her brother shakes his head. "No, it's Leonardo DiCaprio, the real one." Emma scoffs and he taps on the photo once to find Leonardo DiCaprio tagged on it. "Emma, do you know who won the BAFTA for best actor last year for the film Peter Pan?"

"No, I never saw it, but I heard he was good." Emma tells him and David looks close to fainting. "Leo won the Academy Award for The Revenant so it's not him."

"David, sweetie, she's never going to guess who it is unless we tell her." Mary Margaret smiles, a very innocent yet guilty (somehow) smile, at her and gently taps her hand. "Has Killian got a fake hand?"

"How did you know that?" Emma asks, still holding David's phone in her hand. "He... he only told me during lunch, I didn't notice before."

"Killian Jones is an actor, a very famous one at that," Emma scoffs, not believing her sister in law. "He won the BAFTA for playing Captain Hook in the film Peter Pan last year, not Pan- Peter Pan- and he hasn't just _met_ Leonardo DiCaprio." Emma raises an eyebrow, still skeptical but there is no signs of mockery in either her sister in laws or brothers eyes. "They've known each other since they were children."

"Why have I never heard of him?" Emma asks, still not believing them entirely. "I love Leonardo, why would I not know of this man who's his best friend?"

"Maybe he didn't tell you because he wanted to be normal, you didn't know who he was."

* * *

Emma doesn't tell Killian she knows the truth and finds herself acting no differently than she did before the next day, still grinning and flirting and laughing like usual. However, he seems to have picked up on something wrong because he keeps on eyeing her. "I know you know the truth."

She sighs, she was hoping he didn't. "How?"

"Your brother liked most of my posts and commented on a few that if I didn't tell you the truth then he'd kick-sock me in the nuts, Swan."

"Oh," She laughs to herself. "Then I suppose I have something to tell you to even out our secrets." He raises an eyebrow. "I'm not-"

She's cut off by a scream from across the park and Killian's head snaps up from where he was looking down at the bench, Daniel comes running over with tears down his face and Emma scoops him up as he points in the direction of where him and Fallon were playing. Killian runs off and Emma follows close behind him, trying to soothe the scared little boys fears with a kiss on the forehead and telling him it was okay.

"Killian, what's happened?" Emma makes sure to keep Daniel's head buried in her shoulder in case she doesn't like what she finds, and grimace when she sees Killian holding little Fallon on the ground with his bad arm around her to hold her close while his real hand is used to check on her arm, which is bent at an odd angle while the little girl cries.

"I think she's broken her arm."

* * *

Emma rubs her hand up and down Daniel's back as he sleeps, curled up against her chest, and Killian's leg bounces up and down to soothe the still whimpering little girl in his lap. A nurse approaches them and takes the two away for a few minutes into the Triage before they come back where Killian looks slightly irritated and Fallon sits on his lap, holding her arm with a little whine every so often.

"What did they say?"

"Two hours." Killian plants a small kiss on Fallon's little head and allows her to curl in on him, laying his cheek on the top of her head, smiling as he hears her whimpering stop and a pout remains. "They said there's a few people here with a lot worse, poor children, love." She nods, biting her lip.

"I have a confession." They both say in unison, and both blink at the same time before breaking out into simultaneous grins. "Ladies first."

"I'm not Daniel's mother." She admits, smiling sheepishly. "I'm his auntie, and I was forced to take care of him after faking a work party when I actually planned to have a movie marathon in my yoga pants- but I also don't do yoga."

He laughs at her confession and smiles so wide she's scared he'll break his face in two. "I'm not Fallon's dad, love." Her eyes widen and her grin grows. "I promised to take care of her for two weeks while my brother and sister in law are visiting her sister, I have been pondering what film to be in after receiving a few asks and my brother Liam practically forced me to take a break from work to look after her."

"Smart man," Emma can't resist and smirks. "On the phone yesterday, when we first met, was that Leonardo DiCaprio?" He nods, smiling sheepishly.

"I called him in the morning at least ten times asking him to take care of Fallon because I had a pro to add to my list of 'what movie should I do?' and he called me back to tell me I'm a prat and I need to spend more time with my niece. So, Swan, he is also a smart man?"

"Oh yeah," She nods, moving a curl from Fallon's face, who is smiling at the mention of Leo, obviously the two know each other rather well. "You're wasting too much of your life with your head down, pros and cons lists and all that." She states and he sighs, knowing she's right. "How can you have any inspiration if you don't live to see the world?"

"What do you mean, love?"

"How can you be in a movie from a pros and cons list? I mean, if I wanted to decide I would live a little with my beautiful-Disney-obsessed niece, and talk to Rapunzel," She points at herself. "I just think that if you want to play the part well, you need experience, and I know you were offered a role- don't ask how, my sister in law is a good researcher- for a romantic movie."

He smirks, looking down at the grinning Fallon who's sucking her thumb inconspicuously. "I was offered that role but I turned it down."

"I know," She replies, reaching down to take the hand not wrapped around Fallon, bringing their hands to rest on her thigh. "Go and find your Tangled film, find a Rapunzel, be Flynn Ryder."

"His real name is Eugene, y'know?" Killian points out and she grins, squeezing his hand. "I've had to watch that movie a lot, lass, Fallon adores it."

"I can guess."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Fallon has broken her arm and has to keep it in a cast for a few weeks.

More unsurprisingly, Emma and Killian go on their first date two weeks later when Elsa and Liam get back home, and tell their friends two months later. The two had worn matching grins and told their friends (and family) at Fallon's birthday party, Leonardo DiCaprio in tow (it was the most amazing day of Emma's life) wearing a huge smile and tipping his glass to them.

Seven months later, during a dinner with Regina and Robin (she'd started to go to them more often now she had someone to go with), Killian proposed to her with Fallon and Daniel holding little drawings of the four of them together when they first met. She said yes, obviously, and the pair got married six months later with Mary Margaret and Liam by their sides.

Killian starred in the movie that won him his first (but not last) Academy award two weeks after the pair discovered she was pregnant with their first (again, not last) child, and dedicated his entire speech to her, Fallon, Daniel, their unborn child and his co-star Leo. However, Leo only got ten seconds to say how they'd grown up together but Emma got longer, something Killian got glared at playfully for. The last words of his speech made most people in the ever loving audience cry (cough, David, cough):

"Most people out there never get to have a happily ever after and although this sounds really cheesy, I'm sorry love but I have to say it." She'd scoffed at him but motioned for him to carry on as Leo threw an arm around her shoulders, whispering to her how he'd embarrass her for sure- but she'd punched his arm playfully with a grin and he'd accepted his fate.

"Fallon was right, I found my Rapunzel."

* * *

 **PROMPT: "OMG when I was babysitting yesterday I met this super cute dad in the park, do you mind if I borrow your kid again because I may or may not have neglected to tell him I'm not his mom!"**

 **This was meant to be really funny but turned out like a Cinderella story and I'm not even ASHAMED! :)**


End file.
